Mortal Kombat Extinction
by Jacob65688
Summary: Two brothers are forcefully taken from their home and are trained to be nothing but killers. But when they escape they are forced into another scenario which could decide the fate of the entire world.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Mortal Kombat.**

 **A/N: Constructive Criticism is accepted.**

 _ **Mortal Kombat**_

 _ **Extinction**_

 _Written by,_

 _ **Jacob S.**_

* * *

 _ **Prologue**_

My name is Jacob Smith. I'm about to tell you a story of how I helped save Earthrealm.

It all started when I was 14. I had a 12 yr. old sister named Cassie and a 16 yr. brother named Timothy, we lived in North Carolina. Recently there were reports of children being kidnapped across the state and being trained in military camps in secret locations around the world.

I never really took notice because I always thought something like this would never happen to me, I was wrong.

Me and Timothy took martial arts and I was a brown belt and he was a black belt, and our teacher was a Chinese man who was the co-leader of the organization kidnapping children in North Carolina.

He saw great potential in us and ordered the kidnapping. Our parents were rich and were very protective of us and had security always around or near the house.

Despite all of this the security team failed and the kidnappers got into the house. We were sleeping when they came and they took me and Timothy. Unfortunately Cassie walked in our rooms due to hearing noise, so they took her as well.

When I woke up I was on a plane tied to a rail with my brother on my right and my sister on my left also tied up.

There was one guard holding a gun sitting in a chair staring at us with watchful eyes. I began looking at possible ways to escape.

I looked around noticing there were 3 parachutes in a corner. I then thought that if they were trying to kill us they would've done it already. So I ask the guard, "Where are we going."

The guard said, " You're going to a military camp for training. When we get there you will not talk unless spoken too. You will not try to run away or you'll face severe punishment."

I sat there thinking on the words he said when I remembered I had a pocket knife in my back pocket. After a few minutes I manage to get the pocket knife out and I begin cutting the rope holding my hands. My brother then woke and tried to pull on his rope to come off but it didn't work, he sighed.

I finally cut the rope and stood up. The guard points the gun at me and yells, "Sit Down!"

I don't sit down and he begins moving towards me with the gun still held up. He gets really close to me and says again, "Sit Down, or I'll shoot you."

I say, "No you won't." In a very swift move I grab the gun and bite his fingers before he pulls the trigger. He releases and I hold the gun up towards him. He backs away a few inches but then he laughs and says, "You don't have the guts to kill me."

I say, "You're right, I won't kill you...but that won't stop me from shooting you." I fire the gun at his leg and he falls yelping in pain. I move towards him and pull the knife from his belt.

I cut Timothy loose and give him the gun because he is more experienced, I think. I wake up Cassie and she begins to asking questions. I tell her what happened and we grab the parachutes.

I had a sick feeling this was way too easy. I mean wouldn't one of the pilots have come out to check up on us, wouldn't there be more security, and how is there exactly 3 parachutes just lying in the corner.

I just push those thoughts aside and press a button opening the back door of the plane. Cassie asks, "When do we release the parachutes."

Timothy says, "At about 3000 ft. above the ground." "How will I know when to release," says Cassie.

Timothy says, "Just count to um...15." I say, "Are you sure."

"Absolutely Not," says Timothy.

I say, "Well I guess that'll have to do, on 5 we jump. 1...2," Timothy rudely interrupts and yells, "5!"We jump and it was not fun at all...for me. I now and always will hate skydiving.

I trusted Timothy's word and released my parachute, and after about 4-5 minutes we landed on the desert ground.

It was extremely hot, but then I noticed army jeeps coming for us in all directions. We were trapped. When they finally got here the man I will hate for the rest of my life stepped out.

It was my martial arts teacher. I glared at him as my brother lunged an attack at him. My teacher easily stopped the attack as more soldiers came out if the vehicles.

They pointed there weapons at us. Then my teacher spoke, "Congratulations my students you have escaped the plane. Took a little longer than expected after how easy I made it but you escaped , so well done."

Cassie then asked, "Who are you and why have you taken us." The man said, "My English name is Jonathon and I've taken your brothers because they have great skill and potential. They are the best in my classes. You were merely in the wrong place at the wrong time, Cassie."

He continued, "Now my students..." I interrupt and angrily say, "You have no right to call us your students anymore."

Jonathon said, "As I was saying, now my we shall begin a test, now." Then 10 ninjas popped out of nowhere and surrounded us. My brother and I prepared our battle stance.

My sister just stood there baffled on what to do. I knew I had to protect her, so I made it my goal for how long we stayed here.

The ninjas charged at us and let out a battle cry. One of the first ones tried to land a punch on me but I blocked and counter attacked him, then did a jump kick to his face. Another came with a sword in his hand. He swiped at me and laid a cut on my arm. I then tackled him and grabbed his sword. I hit him with the back of the sword rendering him unconscious.

I turned around to see a another ninja with a sword trying to attack my sister. I jumped in front of my sister and parried the sword. I kicked him in the stomach, punched him in the face. I then tried to kick him but he grabbed my leg and slung me into the ground. I tried to shake off the pain. I got back up and slide kicked him, grabbed his foot, and twisted it. He yelped in pain and tried to stand before I kicked him in the face

My brother had already taken out 4 ninjas and my sister was barely standing against another ninja. As I looked around a ninja came up behind me and knocked me into the ground. I slowly got up but he kicked sand into my eyes. He picked me up and punched me in the face. He was about to do a final blow but my brother came up behind him and shot him with the gun. Timothy helped get the sand out of my eyes when I heard footsteps and a battle cry in behind me. I turned around and before the punch landed I grabbed the ninja's arm and bent it backwards. The man fell and I noticed that there were no more ninjas. My former master looked at us and clapped.

He said, "You have passed your test with flying colors." Then his men grabbed us by our arms and forced us into the vehicle.

We sat there for about 4 minutes until we came upon a facility. Jonathan then spoke, "Together you fought 10, this place will teach you how to fight 100."

I said, "Why did you do this, you stripped us away from our family and friends." "You'll get used to it," says Jonathan.

We stopped abruptly at the facility gates. They pulled us out as we went into the facility.

I looked around and gasped in awe. The facility was large with many training rooms, an armory, and multiple defense systems. Men, women, and children were training.

Jonathan took us into an elevator and pressed 15. On this floor were our rooms. One side was boys other were the girls.

Jonathan said, "Everyone awakes at 5:00 to begin warm-ups, you eat lunch in your rooms between 12:00-1:00, and you should be in bed by 10:00. Anything other than those hours you'll be training at you maximum"

He then showed us to our rooms. In me and my brother's room there were 2 beds, a bathroom,2 closets, and the walls were light blue.

Jonathon also informed us he would be training us personally.

-The Next Day-

I had just woke up to the sound of a bell. Jonathan came into our rooms and dragged us into his private dojo.

We began training. We started with what Jonathan called warm-ups. Like 200 pushups, 300 sit ups, and jumping jacks.

Then the real training began, we trained for 5 hrs. straight. We did hand to hand combat and jujitsu. Our sister was falling behind while me and my brother excelled in some way.

We did this for the rest of the day. I knew my life had changed forever.

(12 yrs. later)

In those years of training, we always tried to escape but we always got caught and faced severe punishment.

But 6 yrs. ago we stopped trying to escape when they did something terrible. When we tried to escape for the 9th try, our master stood in front of us and murdered our sister.

We gave up hope after that, and they made us assassins. They gave us code names, I was Ares because when I fought I was extremely Brutal to my opponents, one time a man was begging for mercy and I ripped out his heart. Timothy was Shadow because he was great in when it came to stealth, and most of his victims only ever saw his shadow before they died. We killed for money, after my first kill I was ashamed and felt terrible, but we soon became tolerable of it.

Also during those years tension between me and my brother increased drastically. My brother felt it was my fault for Cassie's death because I came up with the escape plan.

But we still stuck together. Then I came up with the another escape plan, after figuring what would happen if there was a fire.

When I presented it to my brother he punched me in the face, but agreed because he wanted to leave this place. We had already completed all our training. We were extremely skilled in hand to hand combat, expert gunmen, skilled in jujitsu, we were great swordsman, good detectives and interrogators, and very smart.

Yet they stilled would not let us leave. I knew I had to get out of here, or I would soon begin losing my mind.

We began the Phase 1 of our plan. First step was too steal the guard keys. The guards pass down our hall twice a day, seven days a week at 11:00 A.M and 10:00 P.M.

We knocked them out at 10 and stole their keys. Then phase 2 was to suit up in the armory.

There was a secret pass code in the armory, but using the technology I _borrowed_ from my last kill, we broke into the armory without setting off any alarms.

I grabbed a large bag and put 3 swords, 2 revolvers, 2 P99's, ammo, throwing knives, and a rocket launcher. Then I grabbed 2 suits used for combat, we immediately left.

Phase 3 was two set up a distraction which was going to be, burn this place down. We placed lighter fluid everywhere but made sure there were escape routes. So none of his teammates would actually die. We put a match down and the fire began.

The fire alarms went on and we turned off all security systems after hacking into it allowing us to open the steel doors which led us out.

We ran to a Humvee we stole a map and headed off before anyone noticed we had left.

After we escaped far enough into the Egyptian desert me and my brother celebrated by high-fiving until we heard attack helicopters. The helicopters fired upon us intent on killing us.

They even fired a damn missile at us. Luckily we were we prepared for this and fired the rocket launcher destroying the helicopters.

After a couple minutes of battling we escaped. We both let out sighs of relief and celebrated.

I looked at the map as Timothy drove. It felt good to be finally free.

After a few hours of driving I was awoken from my slumber when we ran out of gas. I asked my brother, "How far will we have to walk. Timothy said, "I assume a few miles, grab the bag."

As we walked I kept getting tired and tired and tired. I said, "Brother I think we should rest." "No we have to keep moving, we're almost there," he says.

He was right, because over the hill there was a small village. We came upon it and the villagers looked afraid of us. They ran inside at the sight of us.

We came to a restaurant to eat. It was just a small diner, with a few tables, and stools. We entered and took a seat and set the bag down on my side. We waited for the waitress to take our order.

No one came, and after about 20 minutes, I got up and walked towards a waitress. When I got close to her she ran off towards the bathroom.

I thought to myself, 'What is wrong with these people.' Then the manager came towards me. He said, "I'm sorry sir, but you and your friend over there will have to leave." "What did we do," I said angrily

He said, "You are frightening the customers away." He pointed towards a man and woman leaving.

I said, "Well, I'm sorry if these idiots are afraid of newcomers, we were just trying to eat some food." I walked towards my brother and told him what happened. We were about to leave when I noticed the bag was gone.

I asked my brother, "Um… Timothy where is the bag." He said, "I thought you had it." I was about to speak when I noticed a man holding the same black bag we had leaving.

I bolted after him. I came down an alleyway seeing him trying to give our weapons to a bunch of other men. I yelled, "Hey, that is mine you idiots!"

My brother finally caught up with me and saw what was happening. One man said, "How about you both turn around and run back home before you get involved with stuff you don't understand."

I ran up to him and gave him an uppercut. He fell to the ground, but got back up. He laughed and said, "Is that the best you've got." He then laid a large amount of punches on me, but I countered them all. I grabbed him and flipped him to the ground, but he grabbed my leg and pulled me to the ground. We both got up. My brother tossed me a sword and his men gave him one. We were about to continue the battle when a man jumped down and lobbed an ice ball at the man I was fighting right in the chest.

The ice spread all over his and he stood there completely frozen. I was shocked yet also relieved.

The rest of the men seeing this ran off. The man came towards me and spoke, "I am Subzero." I said, "Thanks." I look down to pick up my stuff. When I looked back up he was gone and so was the frozen body.

* * *

Eventually me and my brother get some food and some directions to a city. We embark on a 2-day walk but we make it. We snuck onto a plane to the U.S. and escaped our old lives. I was ready to begin a new life, a normal life. But little did I know fate had other plans.

 **Author's Note: Great first chapter! I think. I'm still kinda new to the writing thing. So you may give me tips on things you want to see happen or better ways of writing. Thank You!**


End file.
